What Comes Next
by Ginn the Fire Demon
Summary: Coming to terms is never easy, but as long as he has his tayaki loving angel, he knew he'd be fine


What Comes Next?

Chapter 1

Yuichi leaned against Ayus wheelchair for support. He had been pushing her around all day, not that he minded though. He stood up straight and smiled down at his girlfriend Ayu, she noticed and blushed, but returned the smile.

"Uguu, why are you looking at me like that Yuichi?" she asked looking away and blushing even more.

"Just admiring how cute my _girlfriend _looks with that short haircut," he replied, grinning cockily.

"Uguu, that's going to be hard to adjust to," she said smiling smally at him before looking straightforward again.

He grinned and tilted her head back and up. She let out a small gasp before he pressed his lips against hers. She sighed and he felt her melt against him.

She kissed him back eagerly, all traces of embarrassment gone. He felt her tongue flick his lips, desperately trying to gain entrance. He pulled back, blushing slightly, she just stared at him, eyes searching for something.

"Wow, Ayu, I umm, didn't know you were such a great kisser," he said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing awkwardly.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me Yuichi-kun, however I intend to let you learn about all of them," she replied, giving him a warm smile.

He returned the smile and began pushing her again. It was summer and Ayu had begged him to bring her to the park. It was nice here, the trees were just coming back to life and a cool summer breeze was blowing.

"Yuichi? Where exactly are we going?" Ayu asked, jutting him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at her and smiled. He ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner. She gave him a pouting face and a trademark 'uguu.'

"We're going home Ayu, after everything thats happened, we're finally going home," he said, a tired smile on his face.

She nodded, her face contorted into one of deep thought. As if she was truly contemplating the word 'home.' He smiled for what was probably the millionth time today.

Everything had finally fallen into place. Ayu had woken up from a coma, all his friends were getting back on track too. Nayuki had gotten a scholarship to a good college due to her track abilities. Mai and Sayuri had gotten accepted to vet school and had also begun a rocky relationship. Everything had gone right.

But still Yuichi felt empty. It was to be expected though, all his friends and loved ones had moved away and gone to college, leaving him behind. Now all he had was Ayu, his most important person.

Akiko, too, had left. She had gone out to the world to live her life and meet family. He had been living in the house alone for the few weeks that Ayu had still been in a coma. The house along with appliances had been paid off in full. Yuichi had also gotten a part time job at the manga cafe that Makoto had once applied for. It was good money and a nice calming atmosphere.

"Your thinking about them aren't you? All our friends and family that left?" Ayu said, turning to face him.

He stopped pushing and looked down at her she returned his stare evenly. He realized that she was not exactly like the astral projection he had fallen in love with. Though she held all the memories and feelings as it did, her personality was different. But Yuichi just loved her even more because of the maturity she seemed to have.

"Yeah, I mean, how could I not? Everyone's gone Ayu, its just us now," he said, his hair casting a dark silhouette on his face.

Ayu grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. Yuichi looked up in surprise, but squeezed back intensely. Ayu smiled warmly at him and he felt his face return it.

"Maybe thats how its supposed to be Yuichi-kun, just the two of us, forever and ever," she said still smiling.

She leaned up and kissed him again. This time he was the one melting and returning the kiss eagerly. However she broke off and smiled, then returned to staring straight ahead.

"Come on Yuichi-kun, lets go home," she said, he nodded and started to push her to the house.

The house was dark when they arrived. Yuichi walked around and turned the lights on while Ayu rolled her chair around and got reacquainted with the house.

"Well Ayu, its late so lets go to bed ok?" echoed Yuichis voice through the house.

Ayu nodded, but seemed in deep thought. Yuichi just shrugged and scooped her out of her wheelchair. He smiled down at her, expecting her to be surprised or maybe angry. However her face remained passive.

He walked up the stairs and began heading down a hallway. It had been a long while since he had walked down this hallway, without Nayuki or Ayu around there was no reason too. He felt sadness well up within him, he wouldn't see his beloved cousin until Christmas of next year.

He was jutted out of his revere though by a sudden pressure on his chest. He looked down to see Ayu was staring into his eyes, hers were shining.

"Yuichi-kun, do you think that I could sleep with you tonight?" she asked, blushing but still maintained eye contact.

Yuichi forced himself to remain calm. She had probably just meant to sleep in the same bed, she had been alone for seven years in the same room. Still, he could not resist teasing, he put on a straight face.

"I don't have any condoms, do you mind?" he said, using a business like voice.

"Uguu! Not like that! I just meant in the same bed!" she yelled, looking like she would cry.

Yuichi laughed so hard that he almost dropped Ayu. She pouted and refused to look at him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She sighed but nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Of course Ayu, I wouldn't have it any other way," he said smiling.

He turned on heel and walked to his room. He kicked open the door and laid Ayu down on the bed, not even bothering to switch on the light. He quickly climbed in next to her and turned towards her.

Though it was dark in his room he could still see her small form. She inched forward and curled her body into Yuichis, nuzzling his chest as she did. Yuichi smiled and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against him.

"Yuichi-kun?" came Ayus voice from his chest.

Yuichi looked down at her in surprise. There was something, off, about her voice, something that wasn't usually there.

Lust, he realized. She was trying to seduce him.

Suddenly Ayu rolled over on top of him, straddling him. She curled her arms into his shirt and looked down at him and he gasped in surprise. She was crying.

"Y-Yuichi-kun, I waited seven years for you. For you to come back, for you to love me, I-I'm not sure I can wait any longer," her voice was little more than a whisper.

Yuichi nodded, he understood what she meant. It must have been terrible, being alone for seven years, waiting for that one person to come back. It only made sense that she would want to do this, to bond them forever.

"Ayu wait, don't you think-" but he was cut off by her lips.

She pressed her mouth into his, desperately trying to gain entrance. After a few moments his rational side started to cave. He allowed her entrance, and she let out a joyous squeal as she shoved her tongue deep into his mouth. She traced his sensitive mouth and flicked his tongue playfully, making him chase it.

Yuichi still had his eyes opened in shock as he looked at Ayu. Her eyes closed and her hands clinging to his shirt with a blind desperation.

"Yu-i-chi-kun, please, I _can't _wait," she breathed into his ear, her voice filled with an aching want.

This was a side of Ayu he had never seen before. Up until now she had always been a childish, energetic, klutz. But now she was acting like some kind of full grown horny women.

He didn't know how he felt about this. She wasn't just his girlfriend, she was his best and only friend. And they said sex changes everything. What if she disappeared, like she did the first time? He didn't know if he could take that.

He sighed and broke away from her kiss. She squealed and moved her face to his neck, where she laid light feathery kisses. Yuichi squirmed, trying to get away from her embrace.

"Uguu, Yuichi-kun, your making this difficult!" she complained, trying to kiss his neck.

Yuichi finally managed to struggle fee from her though. He rolled sideways so he was sitting on the side of the bed.

Ayu crawled over and leaned on his shoulder. They were both panting and refusing to make eye contact.

"Yuichi-kun, why? Why are you doing this?" Ayu asked, her voice sounded so sad.

"Ayu, I realize that you don't want to be alone anymore, and that you want to be with me, but having sex isn't the only way you know? We can have an amazing relationship without it," he said, smiling and kissing her forehead.

"okay Yuichi, we won't do this tonight," she said.

Yuichi smiled with relief. He knew that Ayu would be able to see it his way. She always managed to.

"However," she went on, confusing Yuichi, "its going to happen again, and soon. And next time, I won't take no for an answer."

Her voice had a sort of finality in it. Something that not even he could disagree with. He looked down at her in surprise. Her amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark, she smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I've waited for Yuichi-kun for seven years, I can wait a little longer, but not much," she said in a playful voice.

Yuichi smiled and rolled his eyes. She certainly had taken charge of the situation, something that was new to him. She was different from that projection of herself he had fallen for, so grown up, even if her appearance didn't show it. He wondered if it was from having seven years alone to think.

"Goodnight Ayu," he said, pulling the two of them to the bed and pulling the covers up.

"Goodnight Yuichi-kun," she replied, smiling and nuzzling into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her hair. It smelled like tayaki, not surprising though. He sighed and stared off into space, so much was happening, so much had changed so quickly.

But he still had Ayu, still had the love of his life. The girl who had waited for him for seven years. And for now, she was all he could ask for, all he needed.

Still, with everyone gone, what would happen to them? What would they do with their lives now that everyone else was going on with theirs? He had solved everyone's problem, but not his own.

Everything seemed to be leaving him, leaving them. There friends had all gone their separate ways. Off to live their successful lives, leaving the two of them behind.

But maybe that's how it was supposed to be all this time. Maybe Ayu had been right when she said that it was meant to be the two of them forever and ever.

There was something about this town, something special and Yuichi knew it. It had a way of bringing you back, even if you left. It had a way of making you feel like you again. Like you were new and happy.

So he knew the others would come back, maybe not in a day or a week or a month or a year. But someday, someday they would all come back.

Yuichi sighed, content with his reasoning. But now there was a more pressing matter at hand. What about him and Ayu? What was to come for them? A single question rang in his head.

What Comes Next?

**Well, there's the first story of the first, if not one of the first, M rated Kanon stories. I realize that some of the personalities may be slightly different. But hey we all exaggerate here and there. Especially us demons**

** -Ginn**


End file.
